1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electronic document reproduction apparatus supporting a preview function upon outputting an electronic book, and a reproducing method thereof. In more particular, the present invention relates to a method, computer program product and apparatus for searching for contents of a previous page or following page while reading an electronic document (e.g. an electronic book) through the apparatus, moving to a corresponding page, and returning to an original page.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of electronic devices in various fields, electronic books to be read through electronic devices have been developed and released into the market. Further, such an electronic book reproduction function has sometimes been installed as an additional function in electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, PMPs, MP3 players, etc., and has been released into the market.
However, the conventional electronic document reproduction apparatus has problems as follows.
That is, in the case of reading a real book, in order to check the contents of a previous page or following page, the user would search for a desired page by rapidly turning the pages of the book through use of the user's tactile sensation, open the desired page, read the contents of the desired page with his/her fingers inserted between pages including the original page, and then return to the original page. However, since the conventional electronic document reproduction apparatus does not support such a manual search function, the user checks contents after turning the pages of an electronic book by one page or by a predetermined number of pages, and then must reversely repeat such a procedure in order to return to the original page.
As a result, the conventional technology has a problem in that it is difficult to search for contents as rapidly and easily as a real book.